High School Sweethearts
by Charah
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are both starting Junior Year in High School. Sarah is new to the school. Chuck and Sarah quickly become best friends and are inseperable they do everything together falling in Love in process. An event occurs in their lives that forces them to both leave behind their lives and they run together. What chain of events occur that brings everybody back together again?
1. Chapter 1

_Chuck and Sarah are both Sixteen starting Junior Year in High School, they become inseparable and do everything together. Something happens in their lives to make them drop everything and leave together. For now that's all you need to know ;)_

_The story will be modernized for example even though the story begins in 1998 I'll have Xbox 360's already introduced (Easier for me to write the story with things I am very familiar with)_

_This chapter is Chuck's POV for the start of the day and in the second chapter it will be Sarah's leading up to when they first meet then continue from there. _

_Also Check out my other Charah story! Love Struck Spies. _

* * *

**September 1998**

Echo park, California. Bartowski Residence

8:00 AM

Briiiiing Briiiing Briiiiiing

Chuck woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He was looking forward to starting a new term because he was bored out of his mind at home throughout his summer vacation. His Dad was driving him insane and his sister Ellie was busy training to become a doctor so he couldn't get many game nights with Morgan or Bryce unless he stayed over at their place. He let out a yawn and stretch and got up to get ready for school. Chuck lived with his Dad and his Sister in California, his Mother walked out on him a few years ago and left her Husband Stephen alone with their two kids. Stephen was there for Chuck and Ellie but he was never really around, he was always busy with his work and Chuck and Ellie basically had to look after themselves.

Chuck opened his curtains and looked outside. It was a nice sunny beautiful day so he would wear just a shirt. He got up and got dressed and adjusted his messy hair.

Chuck was now dressed and walked into the main room to get breakfast his father had already left and had left a note. It read:

'Good morning son, I had to leave early for work but I will be home this evening. I hope you have a wonderful first day in junior year. Enjoy it, you will only get the opportunity once. I made breakfast, Love Dad.'

"Love you too dad." Chuck murmured then went to get breakfast that his dad had made.

After breakfast Chuck quickly made his way over to Morgan's. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Morgan's Mom answered.

"Morning Mrs Grimes, is Morgan ready?"

"Good morning Chuck yes I'll tell him you're here."

"Morgan, Chuck's here" Mrs Grimes yelled to her son.

"Looking forward to starting school Chuck?"

"Sure Mrs Grimes " Chuck smiled.

Morgan appeared at the door "Hey Chuck!"

"Hey buddy, you ready?"

"Hell yes, we're juniors now Chuck. That means... Only two more years to go!"

Morgan and Chuck said goodbyes to Morgan's mom and started walking to their school.

"We better get some classes together Chuck. And I don't want to be in any classes with Dick Duffy."

Chuck laughed "Nor me buddy, nor me. And I hope we get good teachers,"

"Amen."

"So Call of Duty tonight Chuck?"

"Yea, who's playing?" Chuck asked

"Maybe Bryce, he said he would last night and Mark too."

"Cool Cool."

"I'm working on a map plan aswell I was hoping we could try it out."

"Morgan you're my saviour."

Morgan grinned "We'll show the football team not to mess with us nerds Chuck."

"Damm right buddy."

They headed into the school meeting up with their friends Bryce Larkin and Jeff and Lester along the way.

"Hey Chuck" Said Bryce

"Hey Bryce."

"How come you didn't come to Jeff and Lester's party last night Chuck? I needed my wingman."

"Dad wouldn't let me." Chuck sighed. He really wanted to go to the party last night.

"He's not a man." Said Lester who was shaking his head consoling with Chuck.

"He's an animal." said Jeff. Jeff and Lester high fived each other then turned their attention towards a group of the senior girls.

Lester sighed happily. "We have the freedom of America, Jeff, the freedom of America, with all the house parties we throw who could resist Jeffster?"

"Amen brother." Said Jeff who fist pumped Lester.

Bryce Chuck and Morgan just sighed.

They headed into the school to collect their timetables.

"What you got Chuck?" Bryce asked.

"English, Maths, Biology, Geography and Spanish what about you?"

"Same Chuck what about you Morgan?" Bryce asked.

"Same for me but no Spanish. The only word I would be able to learn would be Hello or asking for Noodles."

Bryce and Chuck laughed.

"Who's your teachers?" Chuck asked.

"Mr Brown for English, Mrs Williams for Maths, Mr Smith for Biology and Mrs Johnson for Geography."

"Wow Morgan we're together for all of our classes, YEAH!"

Bryce and Morgan fist pumped. They had all of the same teachers and would therefore be in the same class.

Chuck sighed.

"What about you Chuck?" They asked.

"I have Mrs Williams for Maths and Mrs Johnson for Geography but I'm not with you guys for English or Biology. I have Miss Ainsdale for English and that new teacher Ryker for Biology

"Wow Chuck you're lucky, I wish I had Miss Ainsdale as my teacher." Bryce agreed with Morgan's statement.

"Yeah but I'm only with you guys for two classes and will probably be with Dick Duffy in the others." Chuck sighed. 'This is not good' He told himself.

Bryce and Morgan laughed. "Unlucky buddy but there's only one Spanish class so we're together for that."

"Yeah..." Chuck sighed. "So what you got first?"

"Biology" they both said unison "You?"

"English"

"See you at break?"

"Sure I'll catch you guys then." Said Chuck.

He left his two friends and headed to English upset that his friends wasn't going to be with him.

He wasn't late for class but he was one of the last into it so all the good seats had been taken. Jeff and Lester were in his class, and as expected Dick Duffy was in there. He recognized other faces too like Heather Chandler, Mark Ratner and Carina was in there. Oh this class is going to be fun he thought to himself. There was only one seat remaining seat in the class and it was next to a blonde girl. Chuck hadn't seen her in the school before. He would have remembered. She was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. Chuck immediately felt nervous that he would have to sit next to her. He was not confident around girls. "oh god." he quietly muttered. The start of term cannot get any worse. No Morgan or Bryce for English or Biology and now this. The last thing he needed was the likes of Dick Duffy picking up on his nervousness and making fun of him over it. He already had issues with Dick last year. Chuck quickly went to take his seat next to the blonde girl before Miss Ainsdale arrived. He sat and put down his bag taking out his necessary equipment. Occasionally looking in the corner of his eye at the beautiful girl sat next to him, she looked pretty nervous too. It must be her first day. Chuck turned to her and she immediately turned to look at him. 'Oh my god' Chuck thought, she really is beautiful. He couldn't help look in to her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Hi" he said smiling nervously.

"Hi" replied the girl just as nervous.

Chuck didn't know what to do. He wasn't confident with girls at all but this girl was on a whole different level.

"I'm Chuck" he said nervously offering his hand.

"I'm Sarah" replied the girl shaking Chuck's hand briefly. Smiling at him before Chuck quickly removed his hand panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: The first few chapters are small because there's not much going on they will get much bigger as the story grows :)_

_I dedicate the opening 2 chapters of this story to Hotski and Reyes9 . I put forward my idea to both of them and they encouraged me to go with this story. Without their encouragement I might not have started it but now I'm glad that I have._

_Please review the chapter, Thank you._

* * *

**Echo Park California, Burton household.**

**7:30 AM**

Beep Beep Beep-

Sarah's alarm woke her up. She wanted to go back to sleep. She did not want to start in a new school she missed her old school in San Diego and all of her old friends she has none here. Sarah recently moved to live in Burbank with her Father despite her Grandmothers wishes Sarah's father Jack Burton was a con artist pulling scams around the country always on the move. Sarah's Grandmother wanted Sarah to have a normal childhood life but Sarah wanted to go with him. Her father told her that if she was to go with him then she had to finish her schooling before she could leave with him for good. That way if anything ever happens to him she has something to fall back on and her life would not be completely ruined.

After fighting off the urge to go back to sleep Sarah sighed. She was nervous about starting in a new school this would be the third time now and each time it was worse. Sarah got up out of bed and went to shower she took a little longer than normal under the warm water deep in thoughts about the new school she was starting in. her dad and her had met the school principle who had given her her timetable and everything else she needed. She washed her hair and got out of the shower getting dry she headed over to her curtains and drew them back looking at the weather to see what she would wear for her first day. It was warm and sunny a fine beautiful morning. She headed to her wardrobe and picked out a nice cotton summer dress and quickly got dressed, she dried her hair and brushed on some makeup and picked up her bag then headed downstairs to greet her father.

"Morning Dad." Sarah said as she half smiled to her father.

"Good morning, how is my favorite little angel?"

"Kinda nervous dad." Sarah smiled shyly.

"You have no reason to be nervous you'll ace it. After I drop you off I'll even get some rocky road ice cream for my little girl."

Sarah's eyes lit up.

"Thanks dad you're the best."

"Anything for my little girl, I'll make you some breakfast but we need to hurry."

Sarah and her dad quickly had breakfast then they left and he dropped her off at her new school.

"Have a good day Sarah."

"Thanks Dad I love you."

Sarah quickly headed into her new school and looked at her timetable she had English first so she headed straight to the class. 'Please don't be no jerks' she begged.

Sarah entered the classroom and she was early and it was pretty empty so she took a seat at the back where she thought it would be safe. The classroom started to fill up thankfully nobody took a seat next to her. Hopefully there would be an empty space and she would be able to sit alone. The classroom quickly filled and people briefly looked at Sarah and she smiled briefly at them before looking down. The teacher that Sarah had, Miss Ainsdale had not arrived yet. There was only one seat unoccupied and that was next to Sarah. Sarah was looking at the door to the classroom when a boy entered. He had messy hair and was tall, he was cute. Sarah's nervousness grew as the boy walked towards her and took a seat next to her. 'Oh god' she thought. Sarah pretended to look at her notebook occasionally glancing at the boy next to her.

He turned to look at her and she immediately turned to look at him noticing everything about him. He had lovely sweet brown eyes, messy hair and a smile out of this world.

"Hi" said the boy nervously. Giving her an amazing smile.

'Oh my god' Sarah thought.

"Hi" she said nervously smiling at the boy sitting next to her.

"I'm Chuck" he said and reached out his hand to her.

"I'm Sarah" she replied shaking his hand and smiling at the boy until he felt awkward and quickly removed his hand. He is soooo cute she thought to herself.

Chuck looked down for a moment trying to find some confidence then looked back up towards Sarah.

"Soooo. Sarah.. I have not seen you before, are you new to the School?" He asked her smiling.

"Yep... My first day" she smiled.

"Well I hope you like it. It's not the best but it's pretty fun and most of the students are nice and the teachers are good."

'If everybody is nice like you then I will like it Chuck' she thought.

"Thank you Chuck"

"No problem. If you need help with anything just ask I'll be happy to help." he smiled.

Sarah smiled back.

English class went quick, Chuck and Sarah spoke a little more. Sarah told Chuck she had moved from San Diego with her father Chuck told Sarah that he lives with his Dad and Sister.

Jeff and Lester were causing mischief at every opportunity. They came over to where Chuck and Sarah were seated.

Lester spoke "Hello Charles, who's your lady friend?" he asked looking at Sarah.

Chuck blushed, damm you Lester don't make me nervous he thought to himself.

"Jeff, Lester" Chuck acknowledged their presence "This is Sarah, she's new to the school so play nice, she doesn't know anyone."

Sarah smiled at them but mostly at Chuck. She'd known him under one hour and he was already helping her out.

Before Jeff or Lester could say anything else Miss Ainsdale spoke.

"Jeffrey Barnes, Lester Patel return to your seating immediately."

The class laughed at the pair. Sarah and Chuck laughed too.

"Don't mind them Sarah they're crazy but they mean no harm."

"Thanks for the advice" She smiled.

Near the end of class Carina came over to talk to Chuck.

"Hi Chuck." Said Carina.

Chuck looked up noticing Carina."Hey Carina how was summer vacation?"

"Great. Lots of shopping, hanging out, beach, boys. How was yours?"

Chuck laughed "Mine was okay" he said briefly. Recalling a not so good summer vacation.

Sarah picked up on the sadness in his voice.

"Carina this is Sarah. She's new to the school"

"Hi Sarah" Said Carina shaking her hand.

"Hi Carina" said Sarah smiling.

"If you need help with anything just ask me or Chuck. Chuck is a real sweetheart."

Chuck blushed at the two girls having a conversation about him.

Sarah smiled "That's my assumption so far aswell Carina."

Chuck smiled on receiving a compliment from the beautiful girl next to him.

"Also steer clear from that blonde guy over there." Carina nodded in the direction of Dick.

Sarah and Chuck looked over and Dick winked towards her. Eww gross she thought.

"Yeah Sarah he's a right handful." Said Chuck.

"I will certainly stay away from him, he's gross"

Carina and Chuck laughed.

"See ya around." said Carina.

"Bye" said Chuck and Sarah.

English class finished and they were heading out of the classroom.

"So Sarah what do you have next?"

"uhh." Sarah looked at her timetable "Geography. and yours?" Please be in my class she thought.

"uhh.. Maths here." Chuck smiled. Kind of sad that he wasn't in a class with Sarah. He wasn't confident around girls because they made him feel uneasy but he never had that feeling with Sarah. She actually had an amazing personality that Chuck rarely seen on girls.

"Well I hope you'll enjoy it here. Have a good day Sarah, if you need help with anything just come over to me if you see me and I'll help you" he smiled.

"Thank you Chuck see ya around." She smiled at him then they headed in a different direction to their next classes.

'I hope I have more classes with him' Sarah thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Please leave the Chapter a review, thanks._

_Also Check out my other Charah story! Love Struck Spies._

* * *

_Previously_

_"Thank you Chuck see ya around." She smiled at him then they headed in a different direction to their next classes._

_I hope I have more classes with him Sarah thought to herself._

* * *

After Chuck left English class Chuck met up with his friends Morgan and Bryce.

"Hey guys" Said Chuck as he walked up to them.

"Yo Chuck" said Morgan.

"How was English?" Bryce asked.

"Surprisingly good actually." said Chuck smiling as he thought of the girl who was seated next to him.

"How was Biology?" He asked them.

"Boring" said Bryce.

"Awful" said Morgan.

Chuck laughed.

"So Chuck who's in your English class?" Morgan asked.

"uhh. Dick's in there, Jeff and Lester Mark, Carina, Heather and others."

"That class is going to be fun." Stated Bryce.

"I wish I was there for all the craziness." Said Morgan.

Chuck agreed with them "There was also a new girl, Sarah." He said smiling.

"ooo!. What's she like?" Morgan asked when he picked up on Chuck's smile.

She's like an angel sent from heaven. Chuck thought to himself "She's beautiful." Said Chuck smiling as he thought about Sarah.

"Wow Bryce our buddy finally likes a girl."

"Good for you Chuck. And please for the sake of your two buddies here do not be shy. We've tried to hook you up with a lot of girls." Bryce smiled patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey I didn't say I liked her!" Chuck tried to avoid the topic.

"You didn't have to say anything. It's written all over your face." said Morgan. Smirking.

Bryce nodded in agreement.

Chuck couldn't hide the redness in his face.

"Lets head to Maths?" Chuck asked changing the subject quickly.

"Sure lets do this."

The three friends headed to their Maths class.

Maths was the favourite subject of all three so they enjoyed this class. It went fairly quick for them. The three of them sat together Jeff and Lester close by. Lester turned around to look at Chuck "So Charles, your lady friend Sarah, tell us about her."

Jeff Morgan Bryce and Lester were all looking at Chuck waiting for him to tell them.

Chuck told them briefly what he knew.

"You should introduce us to her Chuck." Jeff asked.

"Good shout Jeffrey" said Lester.

Chuck sighed. Give me a break you guys he thought. The girl is new and she doesn't need you pestering her.

"Fine..." he sighed "BUT only if you promise not to scare her off."

"Please Charles... My charm is irresistible." Said Lester.

Morgan Bryce and Chuck all burst into laughter and were bent over until they were interrupted by Mrs Williams asking them what they found funny and maybe they should share it with the class. They quickly stopped laughing and paid attention.

* * *

Geography went painfully slow for Sarah. Unfortunately for her there wasn't anybody as nice as that cute boy Chuck she had English class with. Carina was in her Geography class and Carina asked Sarah if she wanted to seat with her. Sarah agreed as she only knew her and Chuck. That blonde guy who Chuck and Carina warned Sarah about was also in the class. Carina briefly introduced her to some of the people in the class, Heather Chandler was one of those girls who knew they were popular and took full advantage of it. I will stay clear of her Sarah thought to herself. Sarah quietly got on with her work avoiding the glances from Dick Duffy and his pals who were probably on the football team. Sarah sighed. I really hate starting new schools..

* * *

Everybody in Maths Class were waiting for the lunch bell to ring. So far everything was going good for Chuck, certainly better than staying at home watching his dad engrossed with work and Ellie trying to set him up with her friends all of the time.

Briiiiiing

"I'm growing to love that sound more and more." said Morgan upon hearing end of class bell.

"Amen." Said Bryce Chuck Jeff and Lester in unison and they all scrambled out of the classroom away from their grumpy teacher.

Chuck Bryce and Morgan headed to lunch along with the rest of the class.

Chuck wondered how the new girl Sarah was doing he remembers starting his first day in high school and she has had to do it at least twice.

Sarah's class was about to end and for her it couldn't come to an end any sooner. She liked the brown haired girl Carina who she sat with. She was nice and funny but she felt uncomfortable around the others in her class.

Briiiiiiing

The lunch bell sounded and her Geography teacher Mrs Barnes dismissed the class.

"So Sarah got any lunch plans?" Carina asked.

"uhh. Nope."

"Would you like to join me? I'll introduce you to my friends. They're not in my classes which sucks."

"uh-huh. I know that feeling, all of mine are in San Diego." she said sadly.

"That must be terrible. But I'm sure you'll make new friends here." Carina smiled.

"Maybe." Sarah smiled. Thinking what she would do after she made friends. Would her father leave to another state? She would then have to leave them behind all over again.

She followed Carina to the lunch hall. Once they arrived Carina's two friends came over to her "Hey Carina!" they said.

"Hi Jess, Katie. This is Sarah it's her first day she is in two of my classes." The two girls greeted Sarah "Hi Sarah."

"Hi." Replied Sarah shyly.

"Oh look there's Chuck Bryce and Morgan." said Jess. They all looked over at the three boys they were laughing and joking and Chuck looked so cute. Sarah continued to stare at the tall brown eyed boy with the amazing smile who she sat with. The two guys with him must be his friends. She looked briefly at them before fixing her eyes back on the tall boy in the middle looking straight into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Bryce is hot." Katie whispered to her two friends and Sarah.

Carina agreed "Yep Katie, but I prefer Morgan."

"Chuck is so cute." said Jess.

They all looked at Jess, Sarah snapped out of her gaze and she too looked at Jess. Sarah wondered if Jess and Chuck had something but what business of it was hers? It's only her first day.

Carina and Katie agreed with what Jess said "Yep Jess he really is but every time one of us has tried to get him to take us out he kindly rejected us. He just doesn't want to date. He's too sweet." Said Carina and the three all sighed.

Sarah listened intently. Why doesn't Chuck want to date? Carina Katie and Jess are all good looking girls. I shouldn't be interested. If I have to leave with my Dad I will have to leave everybody behind, I shouldn't get close to people.

The girls maintained their stares at the 3 approaching boys they were close now.

* * *

Bryce Chuck and Morgan were now heading into the lunch hall deep in conversation about which Movie series was the best.

"Chuck tell him man. Star Wars is the best series ever." Said Morgan as the three boys walked into the hall laughing and joking about anything. Chuck loved spending time with his two best friends even just talking about random things.

Bryce laughed and shook his head "No way buddy it's got to be Lord of The Rings."

Morgan shook his head "no, no no Bryce you're my best friend. Along with Chuck of course. but right now we're enemies, how could you even say that." They all laughed.

"They're both amazing." Chuck said. "But... sorry Bryce buddy, Morgan's right. Star Wars is hands down the best."

"Yeaa! Damm right Chuck! Two to one Bryce, two to one!" Morgan said in triumph and high fived Chuck. The three were busy in conversation so they only just noticed 4 girls looking over at them.

"Hey guys there's Carina Katie and Jess, lets say hi." Said Bryce.

"Yep and Sarah." Chuck added looking only at Sarah not noticing the other three girls.

"ooo, that's Sarah? Chuck please man for the sake of your two buddies here talk to her and don't sit in silence like you normally do around girls." Replied Morgan excited as he looked at Chuck then over at the four girls.

Bryce added onto what Morgan had said.

"Yeah Chuck cause if you don't talk to her we'll embarrass you." Bryce and Morgan high-fived.

"Damm right we will Chuck now lets go mingle with them and get some lunch I need my grape soda."

They walked the remaining distance and then the boys exchanged greetings with the girls.

"Hey guys" Said Bryce.

"Hey Bryce" Carina Katie and Jess replied.

Then they said hello to Chuck and Morgan.

"Hi Carina, Jess, Katie" the boys replied. Chuck was still looking at Sarah who was in return looking at him.

"Hi Sarah." Chuck smiled.

"Hi Chuck." Sarah smiled back at him.

"How is your first day going? Carina helping you out?"

"It's going much better than I expected thank you Chuck and yep she is."

"Great I'm glad to hear it." He smiled at her again and Sarah immediately doing the same.

"Sarah these are my two best buddies Morgan and Bryce. Guys this is Sarah."

"Hi Sarah" said Bryce shaking her hand.

"Hi Bryce." Sarah replied.

"Hey Sarah." Said Morgan.

"Hi Morgan"

"Chuck's told us a lot about you." Morgan blurted out and Chuck went red faced and immediately looked away. All the girls and Bryce turned to look at Chuck and Sarah noticed him blushing and she smiled.

"Oh he has? Like what?" Sarah asked playfully.

Just before Morgan could answer Chuck interrupted.

"Oh I just telling them you was new here, yep new, that's about it really." Chuck replied rambling and laughed embarrassed hoping for a very fast topic change.

"Would you four like to join us for lunch?" Bryce asked. Still smirking at Morgan for dropping Chuck right in it. Carina Jess and Katie were all giggling at Chuck who was looking embarrassed but Sarah wasn't giggling she was smiling at how sweet he was.

Chuck silently thanked his friend Bryce for saving him from more torment.

"Sure." Replied Carina Jess and Steph.

Sarah was still looking at Chuck in a daydream.

"Sarah?" They all asked.

"Oh sorry. of course I would, just daydreaming a little there." they all laughed. And picked up on the fact Sarah hadn't taken her eyes away from Chuck once since they got here.

They went to get lunch then found a big table and they all sat down together.

* * *

Over lunch they all chatted amongst themselves having conversations about their summer holidays and stories about other students what they had been up to and about movies. Chuck and Sarah sat next to each other Morgan and Bryce schemed it so the seating arrangement was that way.

"So Sarah what's your favourite subject?" Chuck asked.

"uhh. Biology, and yours?"

"Oh wow mine too. I love Evolution, Apes and Dinosaurs fascinate me." replied Chuck smiling at Sarah.

Sarah laughed. For the first time in a long time she actually laughed.

"Oh quite the geek huh?" She asked playfully.

"Actually, It's nerd." replied Chuck smiling while gazing at Sarah.

Morgan and Bryce started to grill Sarah harmlessly for calling them geeks. Telling her the difference between a geek and nerd.

Sarah rolled her eyes at them both and smiled looking at Chuck.

"So what are your hobbies Chuck?" Sarah asked while taking a sip of her drink.

"Uh what us Nerds normally do." replied Chuck laughing "play Video Games, watch Movies, hang out with my buddies here." He paused to smile at Sarah who had a constant smile on her face growing every time Chuck said something else. "Shoot some pool oh and I also love to run and swim." Yes Chuck wasn't just your average nerd. He was also very active it helped him get away from his crazed father.

Sarah felt all giddy inside. This was a really sweet guy. He was funny, kind, caring, she liked the whole nerdy thing he had going and he was also very active. Chuck Bartowski is quite a guy she thought.

"Oh wow really? I also like running helps to clear my thoughts" she replied looking at his chocolate eyes.

"Hey maybe we could be running buddies?" Chuck asked immediately turning nervous when he realized he asked without thinking.

Everybody else at the table had stopped talking briefly and were listening in to Chuck and Sarah talking away. Bryce and Morgan were happy that their buddy wasn't shying away and Carina Katie and Jess were shocked that Chuck was talking freely with Sarah they'd known him for two years and he was never this comfortable with girls.

Sarah thought about the consequences of having a friend. She would hate to leave him if her father left town again. But she didn't want to be lonely while she was here either.

Sarah smiled "I'd like that Chuck."

Chuck's nervousness immediately vanished "Great!" he gave Sarah a huge Bartowski grin.

'Oh my god!' Sarah thought to herself. She was sure a smile that huge could light up a whole room.

"I thought I'd be too nerdy to hang out with you." Chuck joked.

Sarah's happy face disappeared. She took what he said seriously. 'How could he think that? He's perfect.'

"Chuck why would you think that?" Sarah asked sincerely.

Chuck whispered to her "Well you know you're amazing and I'm..." he sighed.

"You're kind and sweet." she whispered back. Chuck's eyes lit up.

"Chuck I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm kind of nerdy myself." she grinned "TV addict right here."

"Wow and I didn't think you could get any more amazing." he laughed.

Sarah playfully nudged him.

* * *

The remainder of the day went very quickly Chuck and Sarah both had Biology they were in the same class as each other so they sat together after they had both suggested to each other and smiled brightly at each other when the other quickly said 'Yes'

Carina was also in their class and so was Jess and Katie they sat close by to Chuck and Sarah. Chuck continued to make Sarah laugh telling her stories about things that had happened in previous terms or silly things that had happened. He also imitated a dinosaur which had Sarah in heaps of giggles for the first time in her life. The students in the class kept looking at them both but they didn't seem to take much notice to the looks they were getting and carried on chatting away with each other.

Briiiiiiing

That was the end of Biology.

"Well that was fun" Said Chuck smiling at Sarah

"I don't think I've had so much fun Chuck" replied Sarah happily.

"Well I am glad you're enjoying your first day Sarah, I remember mine." still holding the smile.

"Spanish now?" Chuck asked.

"Uh-huh" Said Sarah happily. 'Another class with Chuck, Great! That makes it three. This is more than I could have wished for.'

"Lets head there then you'll like the Spanish teacher Sarah she's nice."

"The Teachers here are way better than my last school." Sarah grinned.

Chuck laughed.

"And so is the company too." Said Sarah while looking at Chuck clearly getting her message across who she meant by that.

"Be careful what you wish for ." Chuck grinned pausing.

He continued "Or you'll be stuck with me forever"

'Like that's such a bad thing' Sarah thought to herself.

"The same applies to you Chuck" said Sarah grinning. "You'll be stuck with me."

"Sarah... If I was stuck with you it would be a reward rather than a punishment" he grinned.

Sarah blushed and leaned in to Chuck briefly they stopped walking and were in close proximity to each other.

"Thank you Chuck" Said Sarah.

"For what Sarah?" Chuck asked

"For being so kind to me and making me feel welcome on my first day." She replied.

"Sarah.. you're more than welcome. Thank you for being kind to me too."

Sarah smiled brightly immediately making Chuck do the same. They then quickly headed into Spanish class.

Miss Roberts was a young Spanish teacher, Chuck thought she was one of the kindest in the school she was always nice to Chuck.

She addressed her class "So as today is the first day of Spanish you will work in groups of 4 getting to know each other and then we will make brief introductions in Spanish. Find a group of 4 amongst yourselves quickly."

The class quickly dispersed to find their group of four's.

"Hey Sarah there's Bryce and Carina do you want to join with them?" Chuck asked.

"Uh-huh" Sarah nodded.

"Ok Great." They went to Bryce and Carina and joined up together.

"Hey guys" they all said to each other.

Once everybody had found a group Miss Roberts continued "So I want you all to quickly learn some things about each other and then repeat one thing that you have learned about your partners in a few minutes time."

Chuck Sarah Bryce and Carina took a seat at the table and did what Miss Roberts had asked.

"Ok I'll start?" said Bryce. Everyone nodded

"Well I love Football, Computers and Hanging out?"

They smiled.

It was Carina's turn "I love Boys, Athletics, Fashion and Parties"

The little group laughed. "Chuck your turn." Said Bryce.

"Alright.. Well I love Gaming, Running, being at the beach and I would love to travel the world especially visit Paris." Chuck grinned.

Sarah Smiled.

"And what about you Sarah?" Chuck asked his new friend.

"Uhh.. I like food?" They laughed "Um I love to Run aswell and I would also love to travel the world." Chuck smiled brightly at Sarah thinking how much they both had in common which was insane because Sarah was beautiful.

They repeated one thing they had learned about each other and started to learn introductions in Spanish.

Briiiiing

Spanish class had now ended and it was home time.

"Great, can't wait to get outta here" said Carina giggling. "Party tonight"

Sarah smiled Chuck and Bryce rolled their eyes.

"See ya tomorrow Carina." They all said.

"Bye you guys have a good night" replied Carina.

'You too' they all told her.

"See you tonight Bryce?" Chuck asked.

"Definitely buddy gaming night is on me you and Morgan are going to dominate."

"Damm right buddy." Replied Chuck smiling.

"Bye Sarah" said Bryce as they walked out of the class.

"Cya bryce" replied Sarah. Bryce left and Chuck continued to walk with Sarah.

"Soo." They both said at the same time and laughed.

"You first" said Sarah.

"So how was your first day?" Chuck asked excitedly.

"It was amazing Chuck. Thanks to you." she smiled.

Chuck grinned. "Well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"uh-huh" Replied Sarah.

"Can't wait" said Chuck.

"Me either Chuck."

"Have a great night Sarah"

"You too Chuck"

"Byeee"

"Bye"

Chuck and Sarah separated outside the school full of smiles.

Chuck left to meet up with Morgan and Sarah walked over to where her dad was parked.

"Hi Honey" Said Sarah's Dad.

"Hi Dad" Replied Sarah smiling as she got into her dads car.

"So how was it?" Jack asked.

"It was amazing dad. Really really amazing." her smile glowing even brighter because all she could think about was her new friend Chuck


	4. Chapter 4

_So we are back after a break :) I wanted to work more on Love Struck Spies seeing as though it was my first publish. I wont give any of my stories up though. They will all be completed. If you haven't already reviewed then please do. They are most appreciated. They tell me that I'm not just publishing into the world for the sake of it._

**Tuesday,**

**Bartowski Residence, Echo Park, California.**

**07:30am**

Chuck got out of bed with a bright spark today. After school yesterday he went straight to Morgan's along with Bryce. They spend the whole evening playing some pool and video games. When he got home late he sneaked through the Morgan door hoping that nobody was waiting for him. He was expecting one of those moments where his father was sitting on his chair then would swing around as soon as Chuck climbed through the window. Thankfully, he never.

Chuck was still tired after getting home late from game night but he was looking forward to going to school today. He felt the same yesterday but today he felt more strongly about going to school. He had met a new friend, who he shared a lot in common with, and she was actually a girl. 'Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?' He asked himself.

Chuck got up to shower then got dressed and went have breakfast.

Ellie was seated at the dining table "Good morning little brother," said Ellie smiling towards Chuck. "Morning sis, dad not back?" he asked as he went to grab some pastries.

"Not seen him since yesterday, what time did you get home last night?"

"Was pretty late El, don't tell dad though."

"Hmm... I wont tell dad if you agree to talk to one of my friends. They're all interested in you Chuck!"

"No thanks," replied Chuck. "Besides I made a friend of the opposite gender yesterday." He said proudly.

Ellie sighed. "Chuck... online friendships do not count."

"Yeah well I didn't meet her online," Replied Chuck smugly. "She's in my school."

"Is she one of Morgan's friends?" She asked eyeing him warily.

"Nope."

"One of Jeff or Lester's?"

"Nope."

'Hmm this isn't so bad.' Thought Ellie.

"Then who is she?" asked Ellie curiously.

"Look El, there's not much to it, but she's new to the school that's all really."

Before Ellie could say anything else Chuck quickly grabbed his bag and rushed towards the door "Gotta go, bye!" He called behind him.

Ellie scrambled but Chuck was too fast and had already left.

Ellie shouted after him; "I'll make you tell me about her sooner or later Chuck!"

Ellie returned to the table, her face full of smiles. "Chuck if there's not much to it then your face wouldn't have lit up when you mentioned this girl." she said to herself.

_Meanwhile not too far away the girl Chuck was talking about was having the same thoughts about him._

**Burton Household, Echo Park, California. **

**07:30am**

Sarah had a whole new vibe about her this morning. After school yesterday she returned home with her dad who had got her favorite rocky road ice cream for her as promised. She spent a short while telling her dad about her day then disappeared into her room to catch up with her friend Zondra from San Diego. Sarah spent most of the evening Instant Messaging and went to bed reasonably early so that she wouldn't sleep in for school, her first subject would be Biology and not only was it her favorite, her new friend Chuck was in it. And she had so much fun the previous day with him she couldn't wait until she saw him again.

Sarah got up much easier than the previous day, though she still had the urge just to go back to sleep, Sarah enjoyed her sleep. She went to get showered and put on a very pretty floral dress to look good. She then spend a good amount of time arranging her hair into a side ponytail held in place by a very beautiful colorful ribbon, with hair strands covering the left side of her face. She didn't know why or didn't even question why she made so much more of an effort to look pretty today than she did the previous day she just concentrated on the job in hand. Which was brushing on some light make-up then she picked up her bag and headed to school with her dad.

**Burbank High School**

**09:20am**

**Biology Class**

Sarah and Chuck had both been in Biology class for 20 minutes and they had only smiled at each other without speaking any words since that awkward moment 20 minutes previously. They were scared to look at each other incase of a repeat performance of what had happened just minutes ago.

**20 Minutes ago**

Chuck walked to school with Morgan, they spent the duration of the journey talking about how epic they played together the previous night. Chuck, Morgan and Bryce dominated the football team on the Xbox. It was just the three of them versus six of the football team and they still won by two rounds. When they arrived at school they spent a few minutes talking with Bryce who had just arrived. Bryce lived a short distance away from Morgan and Chuck so he wouldn't walk to school with them. After chatting away for a few minutes Chuck's best friends made their way to English class leaving Chuck alone waiting outside his Biology classroom door which would open in a short while.

Sarah's dad dropped her off at school they had already agreed that he would take her to school for the first few days then she would begin walk to school herself, she didn't live too far away from the school and actually lived very close to Morgan and Chuck. After her dad left she walked through the main door avoiding the gazes of the senior boys who were checking her out. It made Sarah feel uncomfortable, Sarah had never properly been with a boy before, her friends from San Diego would joke about it and try to encourage her to go on dates with boys they knew but she just was not interested. And alpha male certainly was not her type, she continued on towards Biology class meeting with Carina along the way.

"Hey Sarah." said Carina as she walked up to Sarah, Carina half smiled at Sarah looking sleepy.

"Hi Carina, how was the party?" replied Sarah returning a full smile as they walked together towards Biology class.

"It was fun, ended late."

"Yeah I can see." replied Sarah.

Carina laughed. "So what'd you get up too?"

"Just caught up with a friend from San Diego that was about all." replied Sarah.

Carina nodded.

"Oh shoot. I Left my books in my locker, I'll see you in class." said Carina as she rushed to her locker before class started.

"Ok." replied Sarah grinning as she continued the distance to Biology class.

Once Sarah arrived at Biology class which was at the other end of the school, she spotted Chuck who had his back turned to her Sarah smiled brightly as she walked up to greet him.

"Hi Chuck." said Sarah as she stood just behind Chuck who was focused on watching something outside the window.

Chuck snapped out of his gaze and smiled as he recognized the voice of his new friend Sarah. He turned to greet her "Hey Sar..." He stopped short, mouth open wide from the beautiful sight in front of him. Sarah wore a beautiful floral white dress with pink flowers and she was sporting a side ponytail held in place with a colorful ribbon. While noticing all of Sarah's current appearance, what Chuck appreciated most of all was exactly what he had the previous day, her oceanic eyes and her beautiful smile. Chuck rather unusually was at a loss for words. Normally when he was nervous he would just ramble away but he could do nothing but get sucked in more and more into those beautiful, luring eyes that made Chuck feel things that he had never felt before. Which made him feel excited but very scared at the same time.

Sarah meanwhile had slipped into her own reverie as he turned to face her. The first thing she noticed about him as she looked up was his mop of curly hair the same way he had it the previous day and she liked it a lot. She then appreciated his handsome features and the way he filled out his outfit perfectly. Chuck was wearing a polo shirt with a matching maroon sweater and blue jeans and chuck sneakers. He looked amazing as far as Sarah was concerned. If she hadn't already the previous day she now saw more than ever why Carina, Jess and Katie had all taken a liken to him, and probably every other girl in the school. After studying her friend's appearance for what seemed like minutes but was in actual fact seconds she fixed her eyes on his face and met with his own beautiful, warm and luring eyes.

Sarah had never been in a situation with a boy like this before, she had only heard tales from her friends like Zondra about how great it was to like somebody, and to be liked in return. And there was no denying that she liked this cute boy standing in front of her. No that was crystal clear. The trouble she had was what should she do? Chuck was too nice to get hurt. And when her dad leaves again she is supposed to just leave him? And hurt him?

"Oh my..." was all Chuck managed to say.

"God..." Sarah finished off the sentence equally as amazed as Chuck was.

After a short while longer of them not taking their eyes away from each other Sarah giggled wondering why Chuck was at a loss for words, she didn't contemplate or realize for one second that he was at a loss of words because he was truly believing that Sarah Burton was an angel, a very very beautiful one at that.

'Chuck you're making a fool of yourself, she's laughing at you. Just tell her how good she looks and lets hurry into class before I make even more a fool of myself.' He said to himself

"Sarah... You look really beautiful.." said Chuck with a shy smile as he looked at his friend.

Sarah froze. Her cheeks turned bright red. She was blushing intensely. 'Oh god. How am I supposed to tell him how handsome he looks. I've never felt this way before. I don't know what to say.'

Sarah coughed lightly to gather her thoughts before smiling brightly. "Thank you. You look really handsome Chuck."

Chuck's face was overcome with a huge grin that made Sarah's insides tickle. She was pleased with herself that she had said the right thing to her friend. They were only inches apart and were speaking quietly but not obviously quiet enough.

From behind they heard a deep voice from a student they awkwardly turned to look towards him.

"Aww how sweet." he paused "Young love..." Said Casey laughing and joking to his friends who were making fun of Chuck telling him to man up.

Chuck and Sarah's faces turned into the color of beetroot's and they quickly dashed into their Biology class away from that senior student and his friends who were laughing at the two shy juniors.

Chuck and Sarah quickly sat in their seats next to each other both were embarrassed that they got caught in an awkward moment by the senior students.

'Awkward, so, so awkward.' They said to themselves. It was bad enough that they were both extremely shy. The last thing they needed was senior's making fun of them because of their attraction to each other.

After a short while they were unable to sit in silence any more. Sarah was looking forward to this class the whole of the previous evening and she was not going to let a senior ruin that with his stupid comments.

They slanted in their seats to face each other smiling shyly at one another.

"God that was embarrassing." said Sarah.

"Yeah tell me about it. My face turned beetroot." Replied Chuck nodding furiously in agreement.

"Mine too." replied Sarah causing them to briefly laugh amongst themselves.

"Senior's are douches." said Chuck.

"Yeah especially that one." replied Sarah.

"Yeah.. Especially him." replied Chuck.

Sarah's bright smile returned.

"And who grunts like that?" Sarah asked.

"A douche!" Replied Chuck leaving Sarah giggling.

Crisis averted, Chuck and Sarah were now completely at ease with each other again.

"So how was your night Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Uhh it was pretty average. The highlight of it was I talked with my good friend from San Diego. How was yours?"

"It was really fun.." said Chuck smiling before continuing; "I hung out at Morgan's house with Bryce and we stayed late doing what us nerds do best." replied Chuck grinning.

Sarah briefly smiled before looking down.

Chuck worried that he said something leaned closer and did something that he would never have expected, he gently placed his hand over Sarah's "Hey.. What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" He asked quickly and as soon as he placed his hand over Sarah's he regretted it because Sarah looked up at him shocked momentarily at the contact. He went to remove his hand but stopped when Sarah brushed her thumb over his hand placed over hers and smiled.

"No Chuck. You did nothing, It's just the way you described it you had so much fun and I felt upset that I have nobody here."

"That's not true Sarah. You have me." He said without hesitation and with complete honesty.

Sarah looked into his warm eyes and gave him the biggest smile in the recent time they had known one another.

All of this occurred while they were in their own little world not taking any notice of the other 20 students in their class or their biology teacher, Mr Kieran Ryker.

Though they did start to pay attention to the class to avoid any more embarrassing moments. Sarah was reluctant to let go of Chuck's hand it just felt right, when he had first placed it over hers she felt the spark, the electricity travel between both of them. 'Oh god... Zondra was completely right, but also completely wrong... It felt so much better than how her friends had described. I want more.' said Sarah determined to herself.

**10:30am End of Biology Class.**

The class were dismissed after a fairly productive lesson. The school now had a 15 minute break period.

"So what do you have next?" Chuck asked.

"Maths and you?"

"Geography." replied Chuck.

"Ugh.." said Sarah.

"I know right." replied Chuck.

"No Spanish today." said Chuck with an unhappy face.

"Nope." replied Sarah sadly.

"So want to hang by our lockers while we wait for our next classes?" Chuck asked.

"Sure." replied Sarah smiling as she picked up her bag and left with Chuck who held the classroom door open for Sarah which made her feel giddy, nobody had ever done that for her.

During the short walk to the main hallway Sarah and Chuck had an interesting conversation regarding science.

"So would you like to be an astronaut Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"uh-huh, how about you?" Sarah replied.

"Yeah I would. I would love to discover new life on another planet."

"Exactly!" Replied Sarah enthusiastically "Think about it just you and me the only human's standing on the surface of another planet. It would be so amazing, we would have so much power!" replied Sarah as she painted a visual picture of standing on another planet with her friend who was the other astronaut.

Chuck noticing Sarah had said 'You and Me' made his grin grow even bigger as he visually imagined the scenario Sarah had said. "Yeah I can't think of anything else better than that. Or if not another planet at least the moon." replied Chuck.

Sarah nodded in agreement.

"You know what else would be cool?" Asked Sarah.

"What's that?" Chuck asked with enthusiasm, he was enjoying very much talking with Sarah, hell, he didn't even have this much fun with Morgan.

"If we could like time travel or something!" Sarah replied with a huge grin.

"What in like a spaceship?" Chuck asked smiling.

"Yeah!" replied Sarah nodding happy that he was fully in sync with her. She would never have expected to be fully in sync with a boy! "Or if we had our own TARDIS!" she replied.

"Wha..." said Chuck shocked "No way! You're a Doctor Who fan?" Chuck asked elated that he had yet another thing in common with this amazing girl. Two days he had known her, and they already had at least 30 things in common, hell Chuck wouldn't be surprised if maybe they shared the same birthday! Some things are just meant to be.

"Of course!" Said Sarah still holding that smile that she had since they started talking about space minutes ago, her face was hurting with smiling so much but she couldn't help it. Sarah was happy.

Chuck shook his head amazed "Wow Sarah Burton... you get more and more amazing every single second you know that right?" Sarah blushed and smiled shyly towards Chuck.

"If we had our own TARDIS would that make me the Doctor and you my companion?" Chuck asked.

Sarah pouted and playfully attacked him. "That's not fair!"

"Why not?" asked Chuck grinning.

"Because I want to be a time lord too!" replied Sarah pouting once more.

"Ughh." said Chuck.

"For all the cool things that time lords have?" Chuck asked.

"Exactly!" Sarah grinned.

"But if we were both time lords then we would both have our own spaceships right?"

"Uh-huh" Sarah nodded unsure what Chuck meant.

"Then we wouldn't be able to explore together?" Chuck asked.

Sarah looked sad at the revelation "Yeah I guess... But I don't want to adventure alone!" said Sarah displaying an adorable pout.

"Me either." replied Chuck while his orbs were looking straight into Sarah's causing them the both to develop tickling feelings deep inside.

They stood frozen in silence gazing at each other unsure what was happening to them both, they certainly had never experienced anything like this, thankfully, Morgan came over to them making them both feel a little relieved but also disappointed that they were no longer alone sharing the most wonderful conversations together, or even just standing in silence gazing at each other for that matter.

"Hey guys!" said Morgan as he arrived next to them. "Hey buddy." replied Chuck as both Sarah and Chuck turned to greet Morgan.

"Hi Morgan" replied Sarah.

"What you guys up to?"

"Ah, just talking away waiting for next class where's Bryce?" Chuck asked.

"Went to grab something from the cafeteria." replied Morgan.

"Cool cool." replied Chuck.

Carina Katie and Jess joined the group and Bryce returned and they all chatted amongst themselves for a moment.

End of break had just sounded.

"See you guys at lunch?" Carina asked.

"Yep." replied everybody.

After temporarily saying goodbyes to each other, The boys were heading to Geography while the girls were heading to Maths. Chuck forgot something and turned around and shouted towards Sarah who was still within earshot "I'll see you later, fellow time lord!" He shouted while grinning. Sarah stopped and turned around giving Chuck one of her brightest smiles possible, they stood smiling at each other from opposite ends of the hallway until Bryce interrupted Chuck and told him to hurry up or they would be late.

_ This is a weird place to end only halfway through the day but it contained a lot of fluff :) And I wanted to get something out with it being a while since my last update. Please review, and look out for the next update!_


	5. Author's Note

Authors Note.

I'm sorry to say this but this story had been put on indefinite hold. Most of you probably realize that with no update in four months or I've private messaged you and told you that this is the case but I keep getting the occasional story follows or pm asking for update, my reasoning for this is that the story becomes just too similar to Love Struck Spies and I simply don't see the point in writing two of the same story, with all of the same characters, lol.

No official time frame can be put for when I will resume this story it could be after summer it could be in 2014, I don't really know what else to say, sorry to all the people who like this story there simply put wasn't enough demand in the story for me to devote the time required to writing a story.


End file.
